MJ Massey
MJ, known as Blue to some, and Sir to others, is a soldier in the Catwalkers in Midian City. Usually seemingly aloof and reticent at times, as the higher walkways and rooftops are his preferred domain. Analyzes the objects, strangers, or situations in question before approaching. Very loyal to the Pride as a collective and very few outside. Though not inclined to shoot in cold blood, would not hesitate to do so if he believed that anything he values is threatened. Background Genetically engineered as an experiment by scientists by crossing feline and human DNA, MJ was one of the few in the batch, and the only Russian BlueBreed Profile: Russian Blue, to survive. As such, the scientists celebrated the success and fancied how best to take advantage of the situation. During the formative years, they allowed him to 'be a cat' and as such frolicked with the other feline specimens (from housecats to larger species) in the lab, and when they napped MJ was educated as a human child would be. Around the age of 11 years, formal military training was introduced. Couple this with the natural training garnered with the felines, this would prove MJ to be a force efficient in stalking, waiting and killing, but with the added ability to scientifically reason and weigh the surroundings a normal cat would not take in to account. MJ was taught to handle weapons properly: disassembly, assembly and maintenance of all kinds from small pistols to large rifles; reading maps, diagrams, blueprints; planning of operations; psychologial warfare and espionage; foreign languages; diplomacy. Five years thence, he would be welcomed by a community only rumoured to exist. As such he was sought after to perform activities for governments and corporations in capacities outside the realm of typical moral standards of the time. Not to say MJ didn't have compassion or a moral compass: there were some activities in which he would not engage, but instead sub-contract to others. After a while, he had quite a following himself, only allowing the most discrete and efficient of operators to work for him. MJ rarely if ever exudes fear. What he does is his job and it no longer frightens him. The unsettled lifestyle, calling no real place home, it was very rare that he spent more than a month in any one place. And upon entering any new place, the routine was the same: study the layout, entrances, exits, windows, angles, green and red zones, and always remain alert. The first couple nights were the worst when his own shadows would be his worst enemy. Working mostly alone, MJ would only work with someone else if absolutely necessary. Trusting no one, not even his employers at times, he knew they were a necessary evil in the game. Activities such as assassinations, kidnappings, need help from the 'inside' be it from spouses, servants, employees and in some cases, children. They give key information as timing, target activities, target locations, and red zones: alarmed areas, guards, windows. That aside, the lifestyle was extravagant. The best designer clothing, the best jewelry, gambling and expensive, fast transportation were the name of the game. Lavish entertainment and sparing of no expense. After all, the next job could be the last. Which brings us to today. The story that he maintains is that in his previous endeavour he was kidnapped, placed in a container and shipped to Midian City. However, one may question why he was afforded to keep his weaponry and clothing, let alone his life. Features Physical * Short dark blue fur, blue fluffy tail, ears with deep purple skin tone visible. * Human hands and nails, no claws to speak of. * Advanced eyesight in dark situations. Light transmission can be adjusted by changing out lenses. * Larger than ordinary canine teeth which protrude out from upper lip. (Not vampirical.) * Advanced muscular abilities include speed and jumping. Not enhanced other than by genetics and through physical exercise. * Clean. Clothing * Advanced fiber shirt and trousersMiguel Caballero High Security FashionSuperstrong Carbon-Nanotube Fibers with ability to withstand small arms even at close range and up to 50 caliber fire from longer ranges. * Full length leather coat of same origin, thicker, offering that much more protection. * Spiked boots. * Usually wearing sunglasses to conceal eye movements and contact. Mental and Behaviorial * Higher intelligence than most humans and cats. * Highly empathetic as a trait coming from the Russian Blue. * Sometimes quiet and reserved around strangers. Weaponry and Defense * Two Springfield XD 45 caliber pistols.Springfield XD 45 ACP * One Barrett M82A1 rifle.Barrett M82A1 * "Baggie" containing a substance laced with TTX (tetrodotoxin) acquired by his favourite Sushi Chef. * Would carry hypodermic needles and syringes when necessary for for close acquisition of targets or other inconspicuous druggings. Education * Advanced knowledge of weapons from pistols to rifles. * Sniper rifle training. * Intermediate scientific and chemical knowledge. * Advanced social engineering ability. * Advanced knowledge of materials toxic to organic bodies, delivery systems (hypodermic, ingestion), and lethal dosages. * Basic healing medical knowledge. * Basic hand-to-hand combat. Relies heavily on speed and agility. Immediate Family Dazy Dazy the pink neko and MJ met in Midian City shortly after he felt comfortable enough to venture close to everyone. After some discussion he agreed to meet with some of her Pride and apply for enrollment. As the two kept interacting, they became close and would eventually become mates. Mal Mal, age 4, or affectionately called "The Boy" by MJ, is a small kitten with some very big claws. He was first "adopted" by Quentin Morrisey, and through unfortunate circumstances of being captured by the UAC and other carousing, MJ took it to become an influence on the small innocent kitten. He would use his clouded moral judgement to get Quen to notice the boy he promised to care for... the last of these tactics was to very poorly draw a temporary tattoo on The Boy's back and have Mal be proud and show it around. When asked why MJ allowed that to happen, his answer was that no one objected. After Quen came to the realization that he couldn't care for a kitten, he asked MJ and Dazy to step up, which they did. Now instead of making the kitten a delinquent on purpose, he would train The Boy as he was trained, for better or worse depending on who you ask. As such, MJ has taught The Boy basic etiquette (mostly to annoy the citizenry) and some diplomacy. MJ subscribes to training by "Trial and Error" and "If it hurts, stop doing it that way." So far it is working out even if some find it cruel. So far he has seen The Boy learn to jump around the awnings and walkways and almost across a full street. Fortunately the Catwalkers have a good Medical Staff on hand to fix any scraped knees. Quotes He Lives By * Everybody dies. I just get to choose their time and place. * You just die tired if you run. * So long, and thanks for all the fish. (Once used upon the assassination of a corrupt fishmonger.) References